Cho and her life before Hogwarts
by Cho Chang2
Summary: Look I wrote this a long time ago. It isn't long and what I write in here isn't part of the Harry Potter book. It is still nice to read though. R/R shows a respectful reader and if you don't i'll come looking for you. *evil laugh*
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello. My name is Cho Chang. I'm relating with the series of Harry Potter  
books but not with J.K. Rowling or Scholastic. I wrote this story on my own,   
starting at 10:00pm (Eastern Time zone) Sunday, August 6, 2000. It will tell  
the story of my life. I can't tell everything because of some of the results of   
my reading may surprise a few people but, on the other hand, I will tell you   
what I am now and was. I was born on February 14. Valentines Day for all  
those hopeless romantics out there reading. My family lives in a quiet muggle   
town in Britain. I live with my mother. My father died by Lord Voldermont   
Death Eaters after his downfall. My mom and me hid under the floor as my  
father tried to draw the death eaters away from our hiding spot. We were   
under the floorboards as we heard my father dueling with them. He was an   
Auror for the Ministry of Magic. He worked along with Moody and was a skilled  
dueler but, while he was fighting one of the death eaters, another sneaked up on him  
and preformed The Killing Curse. A flash of green light entered and shined through   
the cracks of the floor. My mom was never the same after that. She loved being a witch   
before that but after my father died she seem to train me about everything she knew as to  
get me prepared for the worst. By the age of five, she taught me how to mix the potions just right.   
How to say the basic defensive dueling charms like Expelliarmus, Finite Incantatem,  
The shield charm (I can't seem to find it in my head now but I'll remember later.) She taught me how to  
also fight back Petrificus Totalus, Locomotor Mortis, & Mobilicorpus are the first one she taught me.   
She didn't teach the spells like Rictusempra or Tarantallegra because she thought they were a waste of  
timein a real duel. She gave me my father's wand to use. She liked to say, "Your father would be so proud to see you use that wand."  
My mother and I dueled and practiced lots of time. Normally we did after lunch on weekend. We love to help Ruby (our house elf) clean up   
before the practice though.   
(Ruby danced to muggle music every time she cleaned the house. I gave her a CD player for her B-Day and she seems to love the music's beat like me.) My mom and I would go outside and duel until Ruby told us to get in because it was getting dark. My mom would give me helpful suggestions although I was too young to use them. I was around nine when she taught me these things and with the spells, the martial arts, and gymnastics I was good at defending myself but she normally won with Expelliarmus when I stayed too long in one spot. My mom was also in to looks. She liked to tell me how to use my looks to outwit people during a duel. My great grandmother was the most beautiful witch according to witch weekly for 5 years. and she thought   
that not only I should use my brain but my looks also to get ahead in life. I really didn't like it though. I love using the wand not my looks. I could do tricks and cast spells with my wand at the same time. (Just for a hobby.) For amusement, I had my mom's old broomstick a Comet. The Comet was very old and original model of the comet 260. She kept it in perfect conditions with the Broomstick Kit she had. She loved Quidditch and she was the seeker of the Hufflepuff team. She wanted me to be in Gryffindor, Slytherin or, Ravenclaw. Why she didn't want me in Hufflepuff I'll never know. She wanted me in Gryffindor because Dumbledore was in it. In Ravenclaw because it would prove how intelligent I was. Slytherin she said that I would be standing up in my father's honor and not be afraid of the thought of Voldermont. She was so proud of me when I got my wand holly 9¾ inches with a gold phoenix feather. She put my father's wand on top of a muggle portrait of him as a reminder of what he gave up to save us. She got about six robes for me. She also bought me my own owl. A white-silver color male owl with a long pretty feathers which I called iceberg. Well that is about it. Me before I went to Hogwarts. Hope you liked my story. P.S. It is about 11:30pm now. 


	2. Truth Be Told

Why such a lie told to her own daughter? I look back upon that. It was so long ago. I was so ignorant of what I was doing. What i was writing wasn't   
true not even to me. I writing this from my mum no, Sakura's bedside in the muggle hospital with a disease which even of witches and wizard's dread of getting. Cancer.   
Something not even magic can seem to stop. Well except dark magic, but I don't care for that at all, not a single bit. Thanks to her my father died. All her fault.   
My tears are falling on my laptop I bought with my summer job. It's not fair. She told me how my dad really died and hoped I'd forgive her. How could I?  
  
"Dear, don't cry. I'll live. No matter what you think." Sakura spoke softly  
"Mother, you don't deserve to die like this. You were wonderful to me, to me and father."  
"No I wasn't. Not at all."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Cho, you need to know the truth about your father...I know how this will effect everything for you, but you need to know."  
"I know how he died mother. We were together remember."  
"Were we really? You were so young then. You didn't know the power of magic then. The power of a Polyjuice potion."  
"That wasn't you?"  
"I was upstairs. Planning and waiting."  
"For what?"  
"See I was at Hogwarts, as you know and I had a crush on Tom Riddle. A cute, smart, boy in Slytherin. He had no interest in me.   
You see a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin together back then, is as bad a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together. After a while we talked and we fell in love.   
I lost my pureness to him. "  
"I really didn't want to hear that."  
"Well I was in love. Anyway, after school. I met your father and I never heard from Riddle again until two month before Voldermont's downfall.   
We planned and planned on how to get together and we came up with an idea. Then he told me."  
"What?!"  
"That he was Voldermont, and that he still loved me."  
"Mother?! Don't tell me...this is some sick joke, right?"  
"No. The lover of Voldermont was married to an Auror. Voldermont and I made plans, but before we could... that child brought him down.   
I was enraged. I thought your father caught us and planned the whole thing. I made plans to kill your father.   
A death eater was down there with you.   
The person who snuck up and killed your father was me."   
  
The nurse walked in all of a sudden and put a drink in my mom's hand and told her to drink. She was knocked out by the medicine. I looked at my mum Sakura  
sleeping. My so called mother. I cried and threw almost everything around. I look at the screen now.  
  
Could I forgive her?  
  
She's my mum. I have too, but I won't love her anymore. I will resent her for the rest of my life, while my heart is beating. 


End file.
